User blog:Gunman6/List of pages I need to create/edit
STUNTMEN Ben Bray- The Unit, Star Trek, The Blacklist, Iron Man, The Grey, Breaking Bad, Half Past Dead 2, Unknown, Alias, Savages Matt McColm- Matrix Reloaded (falls to his death while chasing Trinity), Cyborg (impaled by JCVD), The Hit List (blown up by Cuba Gooding Jr.), Live Free or Die Hard, Terminator: SCC Jeff Brockton- 24, Olympus Has Fallen (double) Eddie Matthews- Olympus Has Fallen Rick Avery- Air Force One- blown up by Gary Oldmen's soldier square; Titanic- plays one of several people falling to their deaths; Heat- Shot by Kevin Gage; The Cutter- shot by Chuck Norris; Star Trek: TNG- Preemptive Strike (1994) Pauline Boudreaux- Olympus Has Fallen Christian Kane- 24: The Game, Good Day for It (shot by Joe Flanigan) Erik Betts- 24, Fist of the Warrior, Last Airbender Samuel Le- Rambo 4, The Expendables (one of the soldiers killed in the end) Lateef Crowder- The Expendables, The Protector (2005) Roger Yuan- Skyfall, Black Dynamite (eyes gouged out with tusks & then set on fire), Shanghai Noon (hung by a church bell string by Jackie Chan)- brother of Ron Yuan Denny Pierce- Star Trek shows Ilram Choi- POTC: On Stranger Tides, Walker TX Ranger: Trial by Fire Marc Riccardi- Star Trek films/shows, Broken Arrow (stunt double) Jon Valera- Bourne Legacy, The Wolverine, The Expendables, Windtalkers (plays various roles), We Were Soldiers (ditto), Indiana Jones & Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, The Scorpion King Allen Jo- Avengers, Olympus Has Fallen, Bourne Legacy Daryll Chan- 24 Sophia Crawford- Scream 2 (stunt double) Norman Mora- Casa de mi Padre, 24 Chris Gann- 24 Al Goto- Godzilla, Tour of Duty, Ultimate Target/Ides of March- shot to death by George Cheung Dustin Meier- 24 Erik Stabenau- 24, Batman Returns, Starship Troopers (?) Michael Papajohn- Starship Troopers (?), The Kidnapping shot by TI Griffith David Kilde- The Last Stand (gets shot as two different people twice by Arnie), 24 Jimmy Ortega- Extreme Prejudice, Hot Shots Part Deux, Star Trek: Enterprise Eddie J. Fernandez- The Last Ship" El Toro (#1.5)- Killed in a fight with Travis Van Winkle), The Rundown, CSI: Miami, Bad Boys II, Iron Man, Breaking Bad, Anchorman II, Rambo 4 (double), 24, Numb3rs, CSI, NCIS: LA, Haywire, The Mechanik, Limitless, NCIS (double), Spider-Man 3, Agents of Shields (1st & 3rd episodes), The Expendables, The Unit (episode 3), Courage Under Fire, Minority Report, Dexter, Knight Rider, Meteor (2009), The Missing, Half Past Dead 2, General Hospital (2008- stabbed in the neck by Sebastian Roche), We Were Soldiers (plays a soldier seen at the beginning blown up presumably) J.J. Perry- 24, Wild Wild West, Mortal Kombat: Annihilation, And Now You're Dead Jalil Jay Lynch- 24, American Gangster (?), The Expendables Eddie Perez- 22 Jump Street (shot by Channing Tatum); The Book of Eli- plays a goon rapist killed in the saloon fight by Denzel; Breaking Bad- shot by Jonathan Banks Carl Ciarfalio- 24, Star Trek: TNG (double), License to Kill, Commando (likely killed) Thom Williams- 24, Smokin' Aces Carrick O'Quinn- 24, A Good Day to Die Hard, Executive Target, Chuck (?; recheck link) Philip Tan- Temple of Doom, 24, Escape from LA, Chain of Command(?), Batman (?), Showdown in Little Tokyo, Olympus Has Fallen (possibly one of the bombers seen), Inception (1st guard shot by DiCaprio) Christopher Doyle- Star Trek roles; Zero Tolerance (?) Tom Morga- Star Trek appearances Nick Gilliard- Star Wars Episode 3, Indiana Jones & Last Crusade, Aliens (plays one of the arms of Alien Queen) Tsuyoshi Abe- 24, Tycus, Chuck(?), Today You Die Derek Lea- The World is Not Enough, Saving Private Ryan, Quantum of Solace, Titanic Arnold Chon- Olympus Has Fallen, 24, 7 Seconds, Three Bullets, Black Dynamite, Charmed (dies in both appearances) Simon Rhee- Star Trek Into Darkness, Flags Of Our Fathers, Letters from Iwo Jima, Revolution, 24, Olympus Has Fallen, Anchorman II, Hologram Man, Spawn, 3 Musketeers, Game of Death (see death here along with Esteban Cueto), Red Dawn remake (?), Blade (?), Inception (one of four guards crushed in the first dream sequence), Black Dynamite (?) Mark Chadwick - Blade II, The Punisher (2004) George Cheung- Deadly Target, Rush Hour, Rambo 2, Godzilla (1998), US Seals 2, Lethal Weapon 4, The Hard Way, Death Ring, High Voltage Lin Oeding- Oblivion, 24, Flash Forward: Gimme Some Truth (2009), Star Trek: Enterprise, Inception (2nd guard shot by DiCaprio) Esteban Cueto- Game of Death, xXx, Iron Man 2 (did motion capture for one of the robots killed by Stark & Co.) Don Thai- Olympus Has Fallen, Expendables(?) Ho-Sung Pak- Olympus Has Fallen Will Leong- Revolution, 24, Three Bullets, Windtalkers, Flash Forward: Gimme Some Truth (2009) Dennis Keiffer- 24, Revolution, Live Free or Die Hard (double), Death Sentence- shot by Kevin Bacon Dan Southworth- Revolution Ron Yuan- 24, WAR, Baby, Cradle 2 the Grave, Deadly Target (?), Olympus Has Fallen (?), Girl from the Naked Eye, Three Bullets, Red Dawn remake (?) Clayton J. Barber- Bourne Legacy, 24, Olympus Has Fallen Damon Poitier- Never Die Alone (shot by Michael Ealy in parking garage), Black Dynamite, Star Trek- killed by john cho Gary J. Wayton- Olympus Has Fallen Tony Brubaker- Hot Boyz (shot by police), Marked for Death (13th guy throat slashed by Seagal with tools) Panuvat Anthony Nanakornpanom- Star Trek- shot by Chris Pine, The Expendables, The Mechanik, Three Bullets Troy Gilbert- 24, From Dusk Till Dawn, The Patriot Terry Richards- Raiders of the Lost Ark, Tomorrow Never Dies, Rambo III, Mark Hicks- The Expendables, Gen-X Cops 2: Metal Mayhem (falls after losing his balance & after a fight with paul rudd), Terminator 3, Love and a Bullet Charles Ingram- Tears of the Sun, The Expendables, G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra Kiante Elam- Rules of Engagement (plays one of the dead marine bodies; later reappears as one of the other marine soldiers who fires on the crowd), The Other Guys (sam jackson's stunt double) Tanoai Reed- Half Past Dead 2 (?), The Other Guys (The Rock's stunt double) Ousuan Elam- The Matrix Reloaded Marcus Young- Matrix Reloaded, 24 (deleted scene) David Leitch- Matrix Reloaded Tiger Hu Chen- Matrix Reloaded Brad Martin- Matrix Reloaded Charlie Grisham- Live Free or Die Hard Cole S. McKay- Rapid Fire (plays gunman blown up in a car along with another goon by Powers Boothe) Clay Cullen- Live Free or Die Hard John Meier- Menno's Mind- neck snapped by female lead, 24, Eraser (elevator explosion), The Last Boy Scout(?), The Matrix Reloaded, We Were Soldiers, Blue Streak (?) Kane Hodder- Last Boy Scout(?) Sala Baker- LOTR, 24, Prison Break, The Last Ship, The Expendables, Star Trek- killed by John Cho Lewis Tan- Olympus Has Fallen- blows himself up Johnny Yang- Revolution Kevin Beard- Olympus Has Fallen, The Expendables Gene Labell- 24, Rapid Fire- 7th person shot by Brandon Lee Michael Hillow- Iron Man, 24 Jeff Imada- 24, Payback, Ulterior Motives, The Criminal Mind, Flash Forward: Gimme Some Truth (2009), Blade (?), The Crow (?), They Live (?), Rambo: First Blood, Part 2 Gregory J. Barnett- 24, Hard to Kill (plays the 6th man killed by Seagal who is wearing glasses), Hot Boyz, They Live(?), "Walker TX Ranger: Pilot", The Guardian (2006), Midnight Ride, Pearl Harbor Theo Kypri- Tomorrow Never Dies, NTSV, Band of Brothers, Mummy Returns Roel Failma- 24, Inception (third guard shot by DiCaprio) Norman Howell- 24, Predator Kanin Howell- Mr. Brooks (stunt double), Death Sentence Peter Kent- Raw Deal, Re-Animator, Smallville: Precipice episode (throat slit presumably by Anson Mount), stargate sg-1 (plays a character named Kintac and plays another character Bak'al who dies in another episode) Erik Rondell- Ghosts of Mars, 24, The Patriot (decapitated by cannonball), Blue Streak (?) Kenny Endoso- Blue Streak, Collateral, The Criminal Mind ACTORS/ACTRESSES: Greg Collins- Daredevil- killed by Colin Farrell; The Office- shot by Steve Carell in his own office; Operation Delta Force 4- dies from battle wounds after long gunfight. Roger R. Cross- 24, Ballistic: Ecks Vs. Sever, Interceptor Force 2, Fringe, Chuck, Day the Earth Stood Still, Stargate SG-1 (mentioned), X-Files (1995 episode; presumably) Conor O'Farrell- Revolution, 24, Adonis Maropis- Chuck, Scorpion King, 24, Hidalgo- shot by Silas Carson Silas Carson- Star Wars 1 & 3, Hidalgo Michael J. Nelson- Final Justice episode (Goosio) Kevin Murphy Trace Beaulieu Bill Corbett Ray Park- Slayer (?), Nikita Faran Tahir- 24, Star Trek, Iron Man, NCIS: LA Aaron Stanford- Call of Duty 5: World at War, X-Men: The Last Stand C. Thomas Howell- Revolution Yorgo Constantine- 24, Live Free or Die Hard, Fast Five James Morrison- The One, 24, Wilderness Survival for Girls, Seeds of Destruction Endre Hules- 24 (twice) Greg Ellis- POTC 4, Titanic, The Confession, 24, Star Trek (2009) Terry Chen- Befriend and Betray (shot by Byron Mann), Chronicles of Riddick, A Dangerous Man, Liberty Stands Still (Shot by Wesley Snipes), Godzilla (2014), Battlestar Galactica: Season 1 Pasha Lyhnikoff- Star Trek Tom Hanks, Charlize Theron, John Goodman & Bryan Cranston in Movie: The Movie Jimmy Kimmel skit Benito Martinez- Mandrake Josiah D. Lee- Olympus Has Fallen (pilot who mows down a bunch of guys), Team America (Kim Jong Il voice), Crank: High Voltage (?; possibly killed since he plays a thug) Joe Estevez- Rockville Slayer, Soultaker, Meltdown, Bunyan, Armed for Action, Dillinger and Capone, The Remnant, The Lights- stabbed by someone else after threatening William Smith; The Catcher Noel Guigliemi- Cinemorgue original page deaths, Angel, X-Files, the Barrio Murders, CSI Category:Blog posts